


From beginning to end 至始至终28

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [30]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405





	From beginning to end 至始至终28

“嗨，听说你想我了？”

Loki拿着猫粮愣在了原地，足足用了5秒钟才反应过来......  
“原来Natasha的嘴巴这么不牢靠？不过你可别多想，我只是好奇的问了一下你在东欧的工作情况而已”

“真的只是好奇问问吗？2个多月没见了，就不会想想我吗？”

面对突然撒娇起来的Thor，这倒是让Loki觉得很新鲜  
“可是我们已经分手了，为什么我要想念你？”

“你的嘴巴可真毒，就连说说谎话都不愿意。好吧，那就让我继续单相思的想念你好了，这你可管不了吧。不过......最近听说你的业绩上涨速度惊人，甚至还得到了Tony的夸赞？要知道能从他嘴里夸一个人可不容易”

“今天刚好签下了第7单，第8单预计在后天就能到手”Loki自信的向Thor展示着自己的能力，为此他感到十分骄傲

“天啊，2个月就签了7单？不，应该是8单。要知道在我的公司里最优秀的销售经理都做不到如此的业绩，要不现在再考虑一下我们公司大区销售总监的位置？我真的很想正式聘用你”Thor顺着Loki的话再不停的夸赞对方，还故意装模作样的给出了正式邀请，可他心里却把Loki的套路摸得一清二楚

“想正式雇佣我？算了吧，你有钱请我无心做，之前也是说好的只帮你做完这一年，而且今后我也有其他的打算。顺便再说句题外话，我快要被这四个小祖宗折磨死了”Loki语气怨念着，然后用脚挪了挪旁边的猫粮盆，四个小家伙吃的吃相可不太好看，弄了一地的猫粮...........

“你要是没时间照顾它们，我叫家里的人把它们带回去，或者我下个月回来亲自去取”Thor清楚现在Loki的生活状态，以及2个月签8单的工作劳累，当初他就应该阻止对方的冲动，可当Thor看着Loki满心喜爱的抱着那几个小家伙的时候，对方眼里的温柔和爱意让他无法自拔......

“你下个月要回来？是因为Paul和Wanda的婚礼吗？昨天Wanda联系过我，说有时间让我帮她挑选婚纱或者给婚礼上的布置出些建议”

说起这个事情，这还要感谢Thor的推荐。在上个星期他就收到了Paul的通知，以伴郎的身份出席婚礼。Thor向军F请好了假期，顺带又向Paul举荐了Loki为他们筹划这次的婚礼，因为在时尚领域中对方确实有独特的见解和品位。可Thor不能向Loki实话实说，因为他的面子在对方那里不太管用，所以只能让Wanda亲自出马。  
“那他们真是选对了人。我只有一周的假期，而且只能提前2天回去，那就劳烦您多为他们操操心吧。然后，我这边还有一些事情...........那么就先聊到这里吧”

Loki：“那你..........”  
Thor：“我想说.........”

没想到最后俩人居然同时开了口，让碰撞在一起的声音产生了微妙的情愫.....

“你想说什么？.......”Loki询问的语气里带着笑意，因为他听到了Thor说出的那几个字

“我想说，我很想你............”

“嗯，知道了。那你注意安全，再见”Loki先一步挂断了电话，但是嘴边的笑意却迟迟没有消散

====  
Paul与Wanda的婚礼在Thor所赠的小岛上举行，这次有着特殊使命的曙光女神号承载着宾客们在港口出发，预计第二天早上达到小岛。巨大的曙光女神号上仅仅乘坐了四百多名船客，其中有双方新人的亲友，生意上合作不错的伙伴，以及筹备婚礼的工作人员们。Loki在几周前就已经帮新人布置好了婚礼场地，现在只要他们提前一天到达就可顺利完成。现在他手头上还有很多婚礼上的程序需要确认，余出的功夫还要接听推广客户打来的致电，以至于忙到他都不清楚Thor究竟是什么时候上的船？

临近深夜，Loki终于搞定了一切，他从餐厅后厨里出来往客房的方向走去，在路过大堂时惊奇的发现Thor正在那里与Paul、Tony聊的正欢

Loki的脸上没有什么特别的表情，这是回到客房的必经之路，他扶了扶鼻梁上新换的细边金属眼镜，不慌不忙的走过去，还很自然的向三个人打着招呼  
“原以为只有我是最后一个睡下的，怎么？准新郎想搞个单身派对吗？”

Thor刚才与其他两个人聊的正欢，完全没有注意到礼堂另一边过来的人。直到现在，他看着许久未见、思念成狂的人突然出现在眼前，顿时连心跳都加快了不少

“真是辛苦你了，等我和Wanda旅行回来之后，一定要单独好好感谢你”Paul很是感激的向Loki道谢，这次真亏了对方的帮助才能把事情办的如此顺利。所以Paul觉得这正是个恰当的时机，为了表示感谢以及完成之前Thor所托付的事情，他准备旅行回来后把公司部分的业务委托给Loki

“你太客气了，我不像Odinson那么有钱，能送得起一座那么漂亮的岛屿，我只能出点力气活算作对你们的祝福....”Loki谦虚的说着，他当然不知道Paul所说的“感谢”是什么，但Thor的确出手阔气，上次他去布置小岛的时候就已经参观过了那里。景色宜人、气候舒适，就连岛上的别墅.......对方都提前建设完成，说起来倒是有些嫉妒。

“这个大块头心机太重，明明我之前问过他的建议，而他却装着一副送什么Paul都会开心的样子，然后转头就送了一座小岛........”Tony对此愤愤不平，但其实心里知道Paul不会在意这些，可他就是想借机会挖苦一下Thor

“是有些.......不太讲究。不过没关系，等你结婚的时候可以让他送你更好的。好了，伴郎团的亲友们，我真是很累没精力在陪你们闲聊了，明天可是有一大堆的事情要办，晚安各位”Loki告过别，转身继续向通往客房的电梯间走去，但却听到身后Thor的呼唤声.......

“等等我，Loki。我也想回去休息，一起走......”Thor抛下了好友们，几步就赶上了Loki，他很想念对方，哪怕和对方说说话都会感到很满足

Loki当然不会小气到连走一条路都要别扭上半天，所以他答应了Thor一起走回客房......他们在电梯间门口等待着电梯，借这个机会Thor先开了口“你又把头发剪短了？”几个月不见，Loki的头发比他们分手后初次见面时还要短，说实话Thor比较喜欢对方长发的样子，就像在东欧时的那样

“近期太忙根本没时间去搭理，就剪短了一些.......你是准备继续把头发留起来吗？”这个时候Loki才仔细的打量起对方来，Thor的头发长长了不少，已经到了可以再扎起来的地步，这让他很怀念，于是脑中不禁想起初期与对方见面时的样子

“正好相反，我是在东欧太忙没来得及减，准备明天登岛后先让Paul的造型师给我打理一下。我可不准备再留长发了”Thor笑了起来，顺手屡了一下前额掉落下的头发，那动作真是性感极了

“怎么？断发之后留下阴影了吗”Loki肆无忌惮的开着玩笑，其实对方那截被割断的长发一直保留在他的柜子里，现在已经被安置到了如今的公寓里。

Thor的眼神柔情似水，想开口说什么却被正好到达的电梯打断了思绪...........

他们坐上电梯，在封闭着只有两个人的空间里，Thor毫无预兆的继续了刚才的话题，这显然让Loki始料未及  
“我只允许自己的长发在你那里独一家，绝无仅有”

Loki惊讶着回过头，看着那一脸灿烂的笑容，心里突然犯起了嘀咕？难道Thor知道自己偷偷保留了他的头发？他有些心不在焉，根本没发现两人之间的距离是如此的近，直到身后的Thor再开口时，呼出的热气及熟悉的信息素.......温柔的扑在面额上  
“你的伤疤已经愈合了？其实你不戴着眼镜更好看，因为你的眼睛总能让我想起绿地精灵”

Loki的心跳直接漏了一拍，他不自觉的抹上原先在太阳穴附近的伤疤，虽然那面已经被修复的完美无瑕，可他还是不自然的向前移了一步，同时在意着对方为什么会知道那里原先有个疤？

“我是不是吓到你了？”Thor看着Loki不自然的举动，突然意识到自己的行为可能吓到了对方，于是他急忙的收敛起自己的信息素，尽量不要让Loki感到紧迫感“对不起，之前没有和你说。我已经问过Harrison你们之间的事情了......以及上次在船上的时候，我偷偷去过你的房间，当然我什么都没做，也没想干什么，就是想偷偷的看看你，确认你依然安全”

Thor的解释让Loki联想到了那晚的事情，他不是没有怀疑过Darren脸上的伤，所以对此也不感到意外。只是对方偷偷溜进他的房间，还有那晚的梦镜，信息素.......果然不是错觉。想到这里，Loki回头狠狠的瞪了一眼Thor  
“你有没有偷偷亲我？”

Thor傻了眼，支支吾吾的解释着“就是一个good night kiss而已” 

“未经允许擅闯我的房间，还妄图非礼我？这是犯罪Odinson先生，我需要你再支付1%的利润，作为我的精神损失费”

“what？一个吻就要1%？我要是那天XX了你岂不是要倾家荡产了？我的损失有点大”Thor没想到一个吻会如此严重，但无所谓，反正他也不吝啬自己的财富，特别是馈赠给Loki

“这就是做错事需要付出的代价，我也并不是非要那1%，但必须给你一个教训”Loki对Thor滔滔不绝的说教着，一直到电梯开门才停了下来

Thor的房间就在电梯口的旁边，显然他被Loki说教的有些头大“就不继续送你了，我要回房好好去反思一下自己的错误行为.......”

“这样最好.......”没等Loki满意的点完头，Thor就一瞬间轻吻了他的唇角.......伴随着一声“晚安宝贝”嘭的一声关上了门。

Loki直勾勾的对视着木门好半天才反应过来“你个混蛋，你信不信我现在就捅死你......你就是这么反思的吗”

Loki掐着腰在门口生着闷气，甚至还能听到木门另一头Thor传来的无耻笑声“大不了就再给你1%”

“...........真TMD的是个滚蛋”Loki压了压火，看在钱的面子忍了

====  
第二天一早船就在小岛附近靠了岸，然后由小型船只先将物资、工作人员以及部分主要人物送上小岛。Loki的这一天十分忙碌，先是再次确认场地布景，然后又要陪着新人们彩排了两遍流程，他顿时觉得自己真应该开一家婚礼策划公司，绝对能火的一塌糊涂。直至傍晚一切就绪，Loki终于能闲下来换上一身舒适的衣服在沙滩旁的躺椅上休息一会儿

“Loki，你看看我的礼服是不是有些太紧了？”Natasha居然会是Wanda的伴娘？这让Loki一开始还觉得有些吃惊，但是当看着对方那火辣的身材时.......啧啧，还真是很有料

“亲爱的，你是的胸太大了，没事，男人们就喜欢看这个.......”Loki有些敷衍的安抚着女特工，其实是他自己累的不想脚再粘地而已

“好吧，我觉得可以挑战一下。大家都在庭院里喝酒，要不要去喝上一杯？”Natasha做着邀请，她的确能看出Loki的疲倦，试问这么盛大的婚礼以一个人的力量能张罗成这样，简直是个奇迹。

“不了，我想一个人躺一会儿..........你们去玩吧，但是提醒新娘和新郎要适可为止，要不明天就只能顶着一张肿脸去宣言了”

“我明白”  
Natasha穿着她快要爆炸的礼服离开了沙滩，现在终于安静了下来。Loki在躺椅上舒服的伸着懒腰，迎面吹来的海风虽然有些咸，但却很凉爽。沙滩上印着一排排的脚印，发不出任何的声响，等到Thor坐在躺椅下的细沙上时，Loki才后知后觉的看了对方一眼.......Thor穿了一条白色过膝的沙滩短裤，身上花里胡哨的沙滩T恤也不知道是在哪里淘来的，活生生像个度假的游客？Loki懒得理他，因为还在恼火着昨晚的事情，他闭上眼睛不想看到这个人，可心里却在担心这个蠢货会不会又来“偷袭”？纠结了一会儿，Loki最后还是没忍住睁开了眼睛，然后就看到对方正环着双臂趴在躺椅上看着他..........  
“你在看什么那？”

“当然是在看你......在东欧的每一天里都在想你，我会想起我们一起在那里时的情景，你穿着黑西装，肩上扛着红箭筒的样子”

“噗.........”Loki终于绷不住笑出了声“这个画面有些奇怪，但的确发生过，我还把你推下过飞机，让你的降落伞挂在了树上.......”

“是呀，那个时候虽然天天都在提心吊胆的，但是现在想想还挺有趣的，在塞尔维亚时也是如此”Thor怀念过去的时光，甚至与Loki在塞尔维亚逃亡的时期也是令人难忘

“你知道吗？我上个月还在想要不要联系Winston敲诈他一笔订单？那次让他侥幸给跑了，但我可没有那么大度”Loki想起了Winston家的那个Joseph少爷，在塞尔维亚他还被对方关进过兽笼里

“那我亲自给他打个电话，告诉他，你要是不给Loki充一笔不错的业绩，我就把塞尔维亚的事情告诉你老子，然后新账旧账一起算，绝对能吓得他尿裤子。”  
两个人在海边大笑起来，他们能想到Winston吓得屁滚尿流的样子，那一定很有趣。笑声渐渐消失在海浪声中，静下来的空气让彼此感到有些不适.......

“你喜欢这个小岛吗？”收回笑意的Thor突然向Loki问了这样的问题？

“当然喜欢，要是能在大一些，在别墅前种一片花园就更好了”Loki当然希望能拥有一座属于自己的小岛，那里舒适安静，面朝大海，一个能像北欧后山一样让自己躲避烦恼的地方

“看到北极星了吗？往北的方向大概几百海里外还有一座岛，那的气候比这里要凉爽一些，更适合于久居，等婚礼结束我带你去看看怎么样?”

"有钱可真好，但那里和我也没有什么关系，还是等自己挣够了钱再说吧，还希望Odinson老板能多给一些生意做”Loki果断的拒绝了Thor的邀请，他很聪明，不想接受对方这种变相的讨好。

Thor明白Loki的意思，于是暂时忘记小岛的事情，接着对方的话题继续说了下去“听说你准备自己开一家公司？做什么方面的？我能有幸提前知道一些信息吗”

“初期也就是代理一些其他公司的业务，其实我一直还在犹豫要主做什么项目，但不管是什么都需要一定丰厚的储蓄来支撑。不瞒你说，前几天我去医院复查身体以及修复伤口的时候，遇到了一个人，Banner博士。”

“Bruce Banne？”Thor突然打断了Loki的叙述，因为他认识这个人

“是的，我一猜你就认识他”Loki很确定这一点，毕竟这位博士曾经是Vision集团的首席科学家

“当然认识，他是原先Paul的合作伙伴，一位了不起的科学家，但后来因为在科学研发的问题上与Paul产生了分歧，后来就退出了Vision。怎么？他现在去医院工作了？”Thor好奇的问着，很难想象一个有如此才华的人，居然放弃了实验室？选择在医院里落脚

“是的，他认为Vision的东西只是为Z府和有钱人服务的，这与他的初衷背道而驰，所以他选择在最基层的医院中为普通百姓救死扶伤”Loki好不容易发现了宝，怎么会轻易的放过，所以他创造了一些机会与Banner博士相处，还谈了很多，并意外的发现对方与Natasha是“旧相识”

“这和你公司的未来计划有什么关系吗？难道你要开一家医院不成？”Thor玩笑的说着，他当然不认为Loki会这样做

“我想研发医药，在这个领域里没有人比Banner博士更权威、更有经验，而且我们的志向一致，只做服务大众类的医药，造福子孙后代，这不是挺好的吗？”  
Loki一向说的比做的好，造福子孙后代那都是懵Banner博士的话，Thor才不信

“.........听起来不错，但是搞医药这种东西很烧钱，设备、人才还有原料，不管哪一项成本都很贵 ，就算最后做出了药，销售渠道也很关键。你之前也没有接触过这个行业，可能会遇到很多的困难”Thor给了Loki一些建议，希望对方不要过于盲目

“我当然知道，要不你以为我凭什么这么累死累活的帮Paul筹备婚礼？当然有需要麻烦他的事情”  
此刻Thor觉得自己真是太单纯了，Loki那精明的小脑袋瓜才不需要别人为他操心

“原来如此，感觉为你操心都是瞎操心，既然你都想好了，我只能祝你一切顺利了”趴在躺椅旁的Thor笑的像一只大金毛，但这笑容还挺讨喜不会让Loki觉得有些傻

“还得指望你帮我在Paul面前美言几句”Loki笑的一脸得意，就貌似美好的未来就在眼前一样

====  
婚礼当日果然是个大晴天，万里无云的蓝天之下映照着碧绿的海面，海风吹起Wanda婚纱的裙摆，让此刻的画面更显诗意。花门下站着今天的两位主角，而Thor与Natasha分别以伴郎和伴娘的身份站在两侧，牧师神圣的宣告着誓言，在双方郑重的承诺下，以最终的亲吻完成了这个仪式。  
“走，去凑个热闹，能接到新娘的花束可是个好兆头”临时空降到场的Fandral向一旁的Loki催促着，他打量着走向花道的男男女女，心里不由得盘算起自己的小心思起来

“这都什么年头了，还靠这招来骗无知的少男少女？”Loki看着Fandral的眼神就知道对方心里在想什么，他才不要去“哗众取宠”，也不愁嫁为什么非要去参合这事？Fandral只不过是借着抢花束为由，撩撩妹子和小哥罢了。

“这叫情趣........”Fandral没时间管Loki，一溜烟的跑上了花道，挤在一群Omega小甜心的中间，美滋滋的还向Loki抛了一个Wink.

“无聊...........”Loki没眼看，给了对方一个大白眼后转身去了侧边的酒水台  
人群突然喧哗起来，Loki抱着看热闹的心情望着Wanda抛向空中的花束，不亏是受过职业训练的女雇佣兵，居然能把花束扔的那么高，看来一群人里有身高优势的Fandral大有希望。

Fandral看起来势在必得，可就在他刚要起跳的时候，突然被一副巨大的身子挡在了后面.......那个人眼准手快，没有多余的半点动作，很是轻松的就接到了花束，然后笑的一脸满足“谢谢大家的谦让”

“Thor，没想到你也有这种爱好？”Fandral一脸疑惑的看着手捧花束的人，的确也就只有Thor Odinson能以身高和速度完美的胜过他。

“有时候学学你的小招数也不错”Thor大咧咧的笑着，完全没有理会Fandral一脸“我怎么？”的表情，转身就向酒水台边的Loki走去，显然此刻对方略显的有些紧张，不，应该说是惊恐

“............这个傻子.......不会是”Loki咕咚的咽下喉咙间的香槟，这个时候逃跑可能已经来不及了，于是他只能故作镇定的站在那里，甚至还挑了一杯香槟递给了“来者不善”的人“来点香槟怎么样？”

“好的，谢谢.......看这花多漂亮，是你选的吧？”Thor向Loki展示着手中的花束，还不慌不忙的喝了一口香槟，这样更让Loki觉得诡异

“嗯......是的。Wanda说她比较喜欢小清新一些的”Loki谨慎的注意着Thor的举动，他想着办法尽量避开“危险性”的词汇和话题

“他们都说接到新娘的祝福花束后，马上就会收获幸福的爱情和婚姻，你觉得是真的吗”

不出Loki所料，这是个陷阱题，他需要谨慎的回答  
“要是真的，估计Fandral的三胎孩子都满地跑了”Loki忙喝了一口酒压压惊，谁知道接下来Thor会做出怎样的惊人之举

“也是........”  
Loki看着Thor脸上漏出的失落，在花束被放弃在酒水台的一瞬间.......他心里终于松了一口气。

“这是什么花？玫瑰？”Thor好奇的从花束里抽出了一支淡绿色的花朵，他不太懂花，觉得是玫瑰但又不太像..........

“这是一支绿色的洋桔梗，看来你是个不怎么会讨姑娘和Omega喜欢的Alpha。”Loki觉得有些好笑，看来Thor对花真是一窍不通。回想他们还在一起的时候，的确也从来没有收到过对方花....

“呵呵，看来有些人再抱怨了。实在抱歉，我真的是不太懂这些，但这朵真的很好看，有些绿绿的...........”Thor不知道该怎样形容这朵花的美丽，也许他真应该再下次Fandral撩骚的时候，用心的记记笔记.....

“嗯......就因为是绿绿得，所以好看，是吗？”Loki有意挖苦着这位不太懂花的强壮Alpha，但不得不承认对方的可爱之处

“对，绿绿的配上你的眼睛........”说着话，Thor毫无预兆的将这朵洋桔梗插在了对方的耳边，在黑发的衬托中，淡绿色的花朵显得更加的明艳起来，但也不及Loki宝石般的绿眼睛好看“哇唔........你看起来美极了”

Loki原本白净漂亮的脸蛋上突然变得通红，这一系列的调情来的突然又没有防备，慌张的让他一时间忘记拿下头上的花朵

“我们去跳舞吧”Thor拉着Loki的手将对方带入到跳舞的人群中，这不是什么正规的舞会，乐队的小提琴手们拉揍着欢快的乡村音乐，让人们随着乐曲自然而然的跳动起来

一开始Loki的身子还有些僵硬，他抬手抹上耳边的洋桔梗，却又被Thor抓住手拉回到对方的肩上“没关系的，真的很好看”  
Thor的眼睛是海洋中孕育结晶出的蓝色钻石，让“贪财”的Loki迷恋到忘我。他们都能在对方的身上找出一百种毛病与不足，但同时又能找出一千种的优点来弥补上去。两个人的心中早已有了彼此，剩下的只是各自仅存的一丝坚持与原则

“你是说花好看？还是我好看？”Loki叹着气默认了Thor的固执，他扬着嘴角看向距离自己脸庞只有不到10公分的Odinson

“当然是......花好看”Thor突然收紧在对方腰间的手臂，让Loki整个人都贴了上来，近在咫尺只要他肯，就吻的到。


End file.
